


Flufftober Day 2: Comfort

by GuyOfShy



Series: Locked Tomb fics [7]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: Prompt: ComfortGideon catches her necromancer overexerting herself again, and spoils her while she recuperates.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Series: Locked Tomb fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937449
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Flufftober Day 2: Comfort

“You know, as much as it worries me to see you exert yourself to the point of unconsciousness, this is the only way I can get you to cuddle with me without you being a bitch about it.”

Harrow heaved a stuttery breath. “I didn’t… pass out.”

“Thirty more seconds, tops, and I would have found you collapsed in a pool of your own blood. No, sorry - inside of a big bone in a pool of your own blood.”

Harrow did not argue that fact. She blew a long breath out of her blood-crusted nostrils and turned in Gideon’s hug - her strong arms holding her so very gently, as if cradling an ancient twig - feeling what little blood she had left rising to her cheeks. It made her head swim and her body shiver; she felt the blanket be tugged farther over her, all the way up to her chin.

“Thanks, beloved,” Harrow rasped, tasting metal on her lips.

“Don’t mention it.”

Harrow laid her light head upon Gideon’s chest, her body upon Gideon’s sturdy abs that felt so wonderfully like a pillow right now, curled up between her legs. Gideon’s arms crossed over her back and held her close and snug, one hand reach up to stroke Harrow’s messy hair. Harrow was a stranger to so… fond of a touch, and accepted it hesitantly.

“How do you feel?” Gideon’s voice rang clear like a wind chime through Harrow’s fogged mind.

“Like I could get used to this,” mumbled Harrow bashfully, unable to collect herself enough to keep her thoughts from spilling out.

“I’m sorry, speak up? It sounds like you were trying to say “Like I totally fucking love you, you bomb-ass bitch”?”

“That too.”

Harrow recalled how she got here. She distantly remembered being pulled away from her study, stumbling into Gideon’s arms before being lifted off of the floor. Harrow’s memory was spotted after this, possibly from the sudden change in her physical orientation, but filled in the fact that Gideon must have carried them to her bed and laid them down like this.

And this was the safest place in the world for Harrow. Next to Gideon, in her arms, felt more natural of a place to repose than any bed, or a bone cocoon, for that matter. She had no more worries with Gideon (aside from theorizing how to profess her unconditional love). The world around them was inconsequential.


End file.
